Crushing On You
by chocolatefrostinglife
Summary: Modern!AU Elsanna. Anna meets her ex-best friend from High School, Elsa. In senior year of high school Elsa just shut her out, and Anna never knew why. When they both find out they will be roommates, Anna tries everything to know why Elsa shut her out. Rated M for later chapters and language. Warning for drugsuse in some chapters.
1. Chapter 1

"Anna! Don't forget these", she saw Hans running out of the house with a little box. "Whats that?" she asked. "That's a surprise, you can't open it up till you get here. I'm going to miss you sis, who am I going to tease while your away?" Anna smiled, "Perhaps finding a girlfriend might help?" Hans spread his arms out wide, leaning onto Anna for a hug. "I'm going to miss you too, but you know that I'll come back when I have a break", Anna said. "Yeah I know" he said while letting go of Anna. "You should get going, isn't that Kristoff's car?" Anna turned her head, "Yeah that's him, bye bro! I'll text you when we get there", she said while walking to Kristoff's car. Kristoff got out of the car to help Anna with her suitcases. "So, you excited for your first day of college?" he asked. "Hell yeah I am! I just hope I get a nice roommate." "Got any more stuff?" "Nope, lets get going!" They both stepped in the car, Anna quickly waved at Hans as the car moved. _I'm so not going to miss this place. _

"We're here!" Kristoff said while stepping out of the car. "Wanna grab some coffee later on?" He asked. "Yeah sure, first off lets get our stuff to our dorms."

Anna walked to her dorm, as she wanted to open the door she heard a angry voice behind the door. "Ouch, what the hell is wrong with you?" the girl said in an angry tone. "What? oh my god i'm so sorry i didn't know you were behind the door. Are you okay?" Anna asked. _Nice one stupid ,looks like you're already making friends. _"Does it look like I'm okay? I just got a freaking door thrown at my head!" "It was an accident, I cant see trough doors you know?" _oh yeah sure nice comment, of course you can't see trough doors. _"Yeah whatever" the girl said. "So you are my new roommate?" Anna noticed the girls beautiful blue eyes, her hair was platinum blonde and was made into a bun. She was pale and had a flawless skin. _Wow you're hot. wait, you look familiar.. _"Hello? Earth to ginger? I asked if you were my new roommate." _Did she just call me a ginger? oh god i was staring wasn't i? she totally thinks I'm a freak. _"Uhm Y-Yeah", she finally answered. "I'm Anna" she said while stretching her arm to give the girl a hand. The girl watched her hand but didn't bother moving her arm. "I'm Elsa" the girl said. _Pretty name for a pretty girl. _"Oh, that's a nice name you got there, Elsa" _What the hell was that. _"Wait, Elsa? Elsa from high school?" she asked. "Yeah, Elsa from high school. I have some stuff to do, can you get out of the doorway?" _Wow it really is her, why is she so rude to me? we we're best friends in high school. And now she's being a douche. Like she doesn't even know me. _"Oh yeah sorry" she said as she moved out of the doorway. She slammed the door after she left. "No need to break the door, psycho."

Anna and Elsa were best friends in high school. It all changed in Senior year, when Elsa just shut her out. She didn't talk to her anymore and if they talked, she always made up an excuse to leave. It all started in their first year of high school, Elsa was sitting on her own at lunch. "She's so weird, she never talks. They call her the ice queen because she's so coldhearted", Kristoff said. "I don't think she is like that, I bet I can get her to talk", Anna said. Rapunzel, her cousin that went to the same high school came up with an idea. "Okay Anna, lets make a bet. If you get to be friends with her, i'll buy you chocolate for a whole year." Anna eyed widened. "It's on!" Rapunzel and Anna shook each other's hands. "But, I will only believe it till the ice queen says it herself." From that moment, Anna would just randomly sit next to her in class, go sit with her at lunchtime and Anna noticed, she wasnt as coldhearted everyone thought.

While Anna was in her thoughts her iPhone buzzed. She opened the text message, it was from Kristoff. 

**You didn't forget we would grab some coffee right? And you'll never guess who I just bumped in to! Cya in a bit. **

Well she did forget about the coffee, but she wasn't going to say that of course. She texted back.

**Ofcourse i didn't forget. xxxx **

She walked to Starbucks, when she opened the door she saw Kristoff sitting there with Elsa. _What the hell.. what is she doing there? with Kristoff? _

"Hey Anna! Look who's here", Kristoff said. She looked at Elsa, she was wearing a white sweater with black shorts and a pair of white converse. _When did she get so hot? _"Hey guys, Elsa I thought you had some stuff to do?" _Did she just lie again so she wouldn't have to talk to me? what a bitch. _"Oh yeah I just finished it", Elsa said. Anna noticed that the color of Elsa's face turned a little red. _Gotcha. _"I suppose you guys already have seen each other?", Kristoff asked. "She's my roommate", Anna said. _unfortunately. _"Yeah, I'm going to my dorm to unpack some of my stuff, bye" And Elsa walked away. "OK... she became hot!" Kristoff said smiling. "So you guys are roommates now huh?" "Yup, this will be a loooong year" Anna said. _Very long. _


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks for reading the second chapter! I want you guys to know that is my first ever FanFic and I am trying my best to not confuse you guys. Also English is my third language so I might have some weird sentences and words trough the story, hopefully you guys won't mind. The chapters will get longer btw, I'm still a little busy with school and stuff. Thanks! **

**Warning for drugs use in this fic! Don't do drugs kids. You'll die.**

Anna walked back to her dorm after having some coffee with Kristoff (well she obv had hot chocolate). This time she opened the door carefully so she wouldn't hit Elsa again. As she opened the door she saw Elsa laying on her bed with headphones. "What are you listening to?" Anna asked. Elsa didn't respond. Anna shouted this time, "What are you listening to?" Elsa looked at her while she put off her headphones. "I'm listening to Coldplay." Elsa responded. _Fits your cold heart. _"Ohh I don't like their music" Anna said, she mostly listens to Pop music.

"And I don't like you", Elsa said while getting a pack of cigarettes out of her drawer. "I hope you're not going to smoke that in here, it's against the rules you know. And by the way, when did you start smoking?" Anna said, looking confused.

"In high school you always said you hated people that smoked." Anna said. Elsa got a joint out of her cigarette pack. "Who said I'm smoking a cigarette?" "Oh my god is that what I think that is? You can't do that in here what if you get caught! Maybe they will think I smoked it too, what are my parents going to say, I don't want to go to jail!" Anna said. _What the hell is she doing? When did she turn into a rude smoking bitch? _

"Whoa calm down ginger, looks like you need some of this." Elsa grinned. _Well I can try...Maybe she will think I'm tough. _"Can I try?" She asked. "YOU? Please don't make me laugh", Elsa said. "Yeah well YOLO right?" Anna said. _Seriously? YOLO? _Elsa lit up the joint and took a drag. "Here", Elsa said while handing the joint to Anna. _Okay stay calm it's just a joint you won't die, and if you die you won't have to go to school anymore._

Anna breathed in and out one more time as she pulled the joint closer to her mouth, and she took a drag. "Wooo look at that big girl!" Elsa grinned. "Your first joint." Anna let out the smoke out of her lungs. She felt a little dizzy. _Okay just one more show her you're not a pussy. _Anna took another drag. "Easy there ginger it's your first time", Elsa said while taking the joint out of Anna's hand. Anna sat down on the bed, feeling dizzy. Her eyes became heavy and so did her legs.

"Elsa why do you use this stuff?" Anna asked. "Well it makes me feel a little less stressed." Elsa said while letting out the smoke she kept in her lungs. Anna started laughing. "What are you laughing at punk?" Elsa asked. Elsa felt the ends of her mouth curling. "I don't know I just feel like laughing, can I have another puff?"

"Anna are you sure?" Elsa asked. "Yes I'm sure, I am reaaally sure. Really really sure." Anna said while she started laughing again. "Okay here you go, keep the last part of it." _Okay Anna just finish it and she will think you're a cool girl right? Maybe she wants to be friends again with you. Maybe she thinks I'm hot while I'm smoking it. Wait what. _Anna took another drag, and another.

"Elsa are you supposed to get dizzy from this?" Anna asked. "Well it's your first time so yeah." Anna threw the tip of the joint in the trashcan. "Elsa I don't feel very well, I think I'm going to be sick."

"Oh god Anna don't throw up here, go to the bathroom!" Elsa said while she backed up. "Don't puke on me." "Elsa I can't move my legs they are too heavy pleaaase help me get there." Anna asked, feeling she is going to throw up in seconds. Elsa quickly dragged her to the bathroom, luckily for Anna she arrived at the perfect time because her lunch was making its way out.

"Don't worry Anna its normal for your first time. I remember my first time too, I was at a party and I was so nervous when they passed me the joint. I had to run to the bathroom, luckily everyone was drunk and they don't really remember it." Elsa said while patting Anna's back.

"Elsa? Why are you helping me? Don't you hate me?" Anna asked while moving from the toilet. "Anna.. Of course I don't hate you. I will never hate you." Elsa said while stroking her cheek with her hand. "Are you feeling better? Do you want me to take you to your bed?" Anna nodded.

Elsa helped Anna up and walked her to her bed. "Why did you shut me out if you don't hate me?" Anna asked. "Why didn't you ever tell me what did to you? What did I do wrong? Was it the bet?" Anna asked, she felt that her eyes wanted to tear up. _Please eyes not now. _

"What bet?" Elsa asked while looking at Anna with a confused face. "The bet that Rapunzel and me made? She said if I got to be your friend I would get chocolate for free for a whole year." Anna said smiling. "I toads won that bet. I even shared the chocolate with you remember?"

"You only talked to me over a bet?" Elsa felt tears coming up. "You only wanted to be friends with me because you could get fucking chocolate?! Do you even know how that made me feel? Of course you don't because little miss sunshine has all the friends in the world!" Anna noticed Elsa was crying. "Elsa I'm sorry, but trust me when I say I really liked you. When I won the bet I continued being your best friend for the reason right?"

Elsa couldn't believe what she heard. She felt betrayed. "At least I didn't shut you out for no reason like you did to me", Anna yelled. "I had my fucking reasons okay?" Elsa yelled back. "Then tell me Elsa! Why did you do that to me? Why?!"

"Its non of your business Anna" Elsa said quietly. "I'm going to sleep, I have to get up early for a class tomorrow." Elsa went to bed without changing. "I'm so sorry Anna", she whispered to herself. Anna didn't say anything. She should go to bed too, she also had a class early in the morning and she didn't feel good either. She laid in her bed bringing up her blankets neck. _Fuck its cold. _Both girls fell asleep within minutes, both with the thoughts of the fight they had.

**I want to thank Rose for her review, I'll def. use your advice in my chapters. I could use every bit of advice you guys have! ****I'm still a noob ya know. **


End file.
